A Stalemate
by SqueakyTires
Summary: The battle for the earth ends with a stalemate. Neither Alduin, queen of the dragons; or Torrent, dragonborn and mage of legend, can fight anymore. They laid in the rubble in wait for the return of their strength, but realize what boringness waits for them on either outcome.


Torrent heaved and panted as he laid within the rubble. The mage was clad in dadric armor, specially enchanted to assist is magic capability. The opposite of him was the world eater herself. The battle lasted hours on end and the nord struggled against the dragon. However, both him and alduin were out of everything. Stamina, magic, and potions were out of supply and Alduin was so weak she could bearly shout. So they were at an awkward impass. The champions of sovngarde had been forced back and either knocked out or driven back to the hall. So they laid, him on some rubble from crushed stone, and her tired and on the gravely ground.

"You are a worthy opponent to end. Dova-" she cut herself off with coughs. Torrent gave a chuckle as he felt his magic sapped from him. Not even enough to heal his wounds or even call a bound blade. "I don't think we're gonna fight again anytime soon..." Said the mage as he felt the heavy armor weighing on him. She growled but accepted the need to rest.

"So... any real reason why you want to destroy the world?" Asked the nord as he shuffled slightly against the protest of his muscles and armor. "End the world? Why would I do that? I only wish to reforge my empire!" Said the dragon causing the Dragonborn to become confused. "But the wall said-" he was quickly cut off by Alduin. "Those dragon hunting joor thought I seek to end the world? I seek to reclaim what I lost! To think you would trust them so blindly..." Alduin growled as she attempted to get up, but the pain and strain of muscles now attuned to rest kept her down.

Torrent just chuckled. "Well I at least know that you consume the souls of the dead anyway." He said with confidence. Alduin grumbled as she just laid there. "Guess not much to talk about, huh?" He said as he shuffled a little more. Alduin gave a hum as she thought. _"He fights for the people of this forsaken world, but he doesn't fight for the reward. The reward of gold or power. He just fights. Why?" _She looked at him and grumbled. "Why do you fight? You know I only wish for my kingdom once more!" She hissed, but he just rolled his head back.

"I'll be honest. I honestly don't know. Why does a bandit want gold or why do elfs hate humans? I fight because it's all I know at this point. To kill or to save is really no longer a choice. I save someone, they die. I kill someone, they die quickly and avoid unwanted drama. All of Skyrim cheers me on, but I feel like it's normal by now." He said with a slight chuckle. The dragon hummed as she acknowledges the warrior and his strength. Though she had never seen his face directly, he always had a hood or something covering it.

"May I see your face before I slay you?" She asked, he only chuckled again and slowly removed his helmet. "You insult me dovakiin! How dare you fight blindfolded!" She Shouted seeing the cloth wrapped over his eyes. He slowly shook his head as he set the helmet down to his side. "I'm blind melon nose." He said with a smile on his face. Her jaw dropped and bowed her head. "I... was mistaken." She said, knowing he had read an elder scroll.

"It happened when I was a child. Some thief had managed to grab the elder scroll, but when he got it, he was shot off of a roof and dropped in front of me and my mother. The scroll was unraveled and... you can tell" he explained as he slowly rose. "Honestly have no idea where you are and my magic is drained. No sensory other than smell, touch, taste, and hearing." He said rolling his shoulder.

"The one time I visit the imperial capital. Tough luck I guess." He said with a more disappointing tone. Alduin felt a little sorry for him, but even greater respect. He had fought her down to tooth and fang, she almost wanted to spare him. His blindfold gently flapped in the wind as they sat there. "Why should we fight?" He asked suddenly as he dropped his back to the rock.

"What?" Asked the confused dragon as he hummed. "It doesn't seem needed. You already have the power you seek right? The world isn't in any danger, and you'll out last either empire for it to be free to take. Elf or human." He said thinking of the loopholes her plan had. "B-but the prophecy!" She asked surprised. "I see it as a prediction than a actual truth. We don't have to live up to any of it."

Alduin was surprise at the least, she looked at him as he smiled. "We're at an impass anyway. We're equally matched and when it's all done, what's next for either of us?" He asked with certainty. Nothing was the obvious answer. Alduin becoming a empress again? Not that big of a deal for another Dragonborn may come. Alduin knew he had a very valid point.

Alduin hummed as they sat there. A couple hours passed and they were well enough to fight again. The champions have risen once more, and all of Tamriel was watching the heavens. Torrent rolled his shoulder and looked at her. "Want to end this now?" Asked the Dragonborn. She pondered, once, twice, and once more and nodded.

"I recognize the impasse. We're evenly matched in skill and thu'um. There is no denying that the future holds nothing interesting to either of us, but surely I wouldn't be accepted..." She said looking down. He just walked up and smiled. The champions watched in surprise as the Dragonborn bowed. "We all need to prove ourselves and in doing so we unlock our true potential." He rose and looked at her. "So how about a draw?" He asked as she smirked. "I'd have it no other way." She said admiring his boldness.

"T-That's it!?" Screamed a champion as she drew her sword, only to be stopped. "If they see it as the best action, then we shall not interfere, but that doesn't excuse the souls you have consumed Alduin!" Shouted another, wishing for judgement. Torrent stepped between them. "I understand she had done terrible things. I know she doesn't deserve life. But I don't think she could repay any of us in death either way!" He argued as Alduin looked onward in surprise.

They argued, and argued, until the elder rose. "We should leave this matter open to debate of the gods. They will make them atone either way. Dragonborn, like it or not, we accept your judgement and pray we are not making a mistake." Said the elder as he looked at Alduin.

"Trust me, she wont be trouble. I hope." He said with a teasing tone. Alduin rolled her eyes and looked down onto the world below. "I will offer you this dovakiin. One last flight on a dova." She spoke willing to carry him from the halls. He nodded as he mounted her and prepared for takeoff. "Dragonborn! I will bestow a gift before your departure!" Shouted the guardian soul as he felt the words of power run through him.

Alduin dove downward into the golden clouds. Torrent quickly put his helmet back on and clung to her scales. Now falling into the mortal realm, he felt the gusts of souls run past him. He than noticed Alduin's mouth open. It glowed with the souls of the consumed and was releasing them. He smiled as they broke through the clouds and they saw the world below. They flew past every hold. People gasping at the world eater. Only to see him wielding a conjured sword up in victory, and unity. Guards cheered, men and woman cried with joy in the streets. Kids jumped with joy seeing how fun it looked. Torrent felt their eyes. Hope. Is what they screamed onto his senses. He than heard shouts and cheers from below. Some scream curses at Alduin, but he noticed no displeasure. They called his name and cheered, believing it was her to submit to him.

They then flew to the Throat of the World. "Brother." Hissed Alduin as she landed on the clearing. Torrent felt the gazes of other dova. "Dragonborn, Alduin! What's the meaning of this?" Asked the old dragon. "We decided that it was useless to fight each other. Dragons hold power, but ruling or not they get nothing from it." Explained Torrent, giving a much more shorter explanation. Dragons around them hissed or grumbled at his words, but Paarthurnax hummed at the wise words. "Well said dovakiin. Alduin, I only wished you realized this sooner." He said with some gladness. Alduin gave a growl, but was stopped by Torrent.

"And what did you plan if I fell?" Asked the dragon as she growled. Paarthurnax just looked at the rest. "I would have taken those who followed under my wings and taught them the way of the voice." He said. Torrent knew he wasn't lying, but power corrupts and he'd hate to kill him if it claims him.

The Dragonborn turned to the other dragons glanced onward. "All of you! Alduin and I fight no more! We seek peace within the realm and so that neither human or dova will fight!" the perplexed and surprised roars and growls surrounded him. "Jud! Is what this joor say true?" Asked a dragon closest. Submitting to him meant defeat in a dragon's eyes. She knew this better then any other dova.

"Yes." She said accepting the terms. She had thought about it: She will fall eventually and with that in mind she would rather build a better legend. Being seen as a hero in history didn't sound terrible, but there was a lot of work to be done first. Shocked his growls and hisses sounded around the mountain. Paarthurnax than rose his head. "My fellow dov. We know who is stronger, but we also know he cannot lead the way he is." He shouted to his brethren.

The dragons nodded as they listened in. "I hold the Way of The Voice. We shall leave this world in peace and seek true meaning behind our powers as dova!" He shouted to the dragons. They somewhat agreed. Others just hissed as they saw it as useless. They flew off in denial as they fell from the mountain. Paarthurnax rose into the air and called to the pair. "Alduin! Briinah, may you teach him? I must fix the mess you've made." He said sacrastically as she hissed. "Fine. You better appreciate this dovakiin." She said with a growl to her voice.

Once Paarthurnax left, an awkward silence hung between them. Suddenly he collapsed on the ground. Alduin turned to him, only to hear his dry laughs fill the air. "I-I can't c-catch a bre-ak" He said between laughter and coughing fits. Alduin didn't see the humor and just looked at him like a mad man. She wasn't far off, but if he where to explain everything he did in full truth and detail, he would be considered one.

His head turned to her and he just sighed. "I'm just gonna nap here." He said as he already passed out. Alduin hummed and looked at the man out like a light. He matched her in strength, thu'um, and skill, actually. He surpasses her in skill due to his inability. She swore she had run his magic dry halfway through the fight, only for his remaining reserves be put into a bound weapon.

He fought for everything, for nothing. Alduin just pulled his unconscious body close to her and growled. "I'm only doing this because you're the only joor to survive this far." She hissed as he cuddled up to her scales. She gave an annoyed hum but she didn't protest or speak about it.


End file.
